White Teeth
by A-list Goddess
Summary: How did the Toothiana know that Jack's teeth were so white? Well, it wasn't through the grapevine. If fact, the story is quite complicated and runs over 300 years. Would you like to hear? Then sit down child with whatever electronic device you're using to view the website and click this story. Get ready for Baby Tooth, Toothiana, Jack, and maybe more. Not a romance fic
1. The Beginning

Tooth wasn't one to believe in destiny. She was part hummingbird after all, and loved the freedom that came with it. She could go anywhere her wings could take her, which was pretty far. Destiny was just another word for shackles in her vocabulary.

However, even though she didn't believe that everyone had a predetermined time and place for everything she knew that there was a "Schedule" that determined the where, when, why, and how every child would lose their pearly whites. Remember, she would remind everyone, it's a schedule not destiny.

For Tooth and her fairies, knowing this master schedule came with the job. She needed to know so she could coordinate her fairies to collect all the baby teeth of the children. It was an enormous job, and without this schedule the lights of believing children in the Tooth Fairy would have probably dimmed out a while ago because the Tooth brigade wouldn't be able to collect all the teeth.

The schedule wasn't written down, it wasn't something concrete that she could check. Tooth wasn't sure how she knew the schedule, she just... Knew. And it would change sometimes on it's own too. Like if a kid stayed at Grandma's and lost their tooth there instead of being home. The schedule would change. It was like a tracker was attached to each baby tooth and would give updates of the tooth's current status to edit the schedule.

Unfortunately, this meant the schedule wasn't perfect. It would give it's best educated guess for the teeth and it was usually pretty accurate. It's just, the schedule wasn't perfect. Every now and then, there would be a hiccup in the system. A few of the hiccups were just random glitches, but the majority Tooth didn't like to talk about.

It happened to the other Guardians too. When a child died, none of them would find out until they went on their routes and found that the child wasn't in their bed for dream time, or the stocking wasn't hung over the fire, or when the fairies went into a child's room and found that the room was left untouched with a layer of dust with boxes upon boxes waiting to be packed up with toys and clothes and sent to Goodwill.

And while it hurt every time. The Guardians were so thankful that it wasn't a nightmare like in the old days when parents had as many children as they could because odds were that only a few would survive. Be it diseases and illnesses like the Black Plague that swept Europe in the middle ages, or natural disasters causing famine and starvation. Especially for every nighters like Sandy and Tooth who on a daily basis visited the beds of children who very often weren't there, their hearts broke every time.

Yet they all did their best to make the lives of those who still remained as great as they could be.

It was about 300 years ago when the Tooth fairy tried to do this, as she sent her fairies off according to the master schedule. In Burgess, a small town in the Appalachian area, the little fairy Baby Tooth was sent to retrieve the upper left canine of Jackson Overland Frost who was scheduled to have lost it while skating at the pond with his sister that afternoon. Baby Tooth soared and weaved through the frigid air of the waning winter.

She loved her job, flying around the world to take the children's teeth and leave little rewards. Baby Tooth was part of Toothiana's winter division. While the some of the other fairies would cringe at the thought of flying into winter to get the teeth, Baby Tooth and some others were always first in line until Toothiana just decided to permanently assign them to the winter.

As the year would pass, these few brave souls will a passion for the twinkling of falling snow flakes would follow the winter weather and retrieve the children's teeth in those parts of the world. Baby Tooth finally made it to the Frost residence, a consistent puff of smoke was coming out of the chimney showed that a fire was crackling on the inside of the family's log house.

She checked the window, a routine that she established around holiday season. It was a fun pastime to see the decorations set up for Santa's visit, and she would pass it on to the Elves whenever she had free time, which was rare because tooth collecting is a full time operation.

Instead of the decorations, Baby Tooth saw a stack of girl's clothes drying by the fireplace as who she assumed was Jackson's sister cried into a mothers embrace. The mother numbly stroked the girl's hair like a robot going through motions. The father pressed his head to the wall near a bed pad and pounded it with his fist in anger only summoned to hide the sadness. The man stopped, and sank down to the floor.

Baby Tooth looked through the house again, searching for the 16 year old boy. Her tail sagged as she flew away, knowing that it was time to move on to the next house. The schedule made a mistake, because it was impossible to collect a dead boy's tooth.

She didn't notice as she flew to the next address the boy with hair and eyes like the winter frost with a wooden staff phasing through the townspeople like a ghost and trying to get them to realize that he was there, that he

existed.

**Hey guys! I saw Rise of the Guardians on the 21st, and it was amazing but I didn't have anytime to write anything for it until now. If you're a follower of me because of my other stories, sorry for not updating them but I'll probably have the next chapter up in 2 weeks max. This story will be written in probably fairly short chapters, but new chapters will probably be added every other day. I'm not quite sure how long this story will go. But thank you for reading and I hope you click the follow button, as well as leave a review. Either or both would be much appreciated.**


	2. The Year Without A Summer

**Discaimer: Dear Goodness, I really do this? Fine. I A-List Goddess Solemnly Swear I am up to no goo-. DARN IT I DIDN't mean to let that slip in. What I was trying to type earlier without myself going on a tangent is that I personally do not own any of the Rise of the Guardians, probably trademarked characters. However I am the creator of this plot, as well as the original names used... Mostly.**

Tooth checked the schedule for the fifteenth time that day. Busy as she was in coordinating, it would only take more time from her and her workers if she made a mistake in tooth collection assignments.

The year was 1816, and time flew by like Sandy's grains in the wind. Which is to say it moved by quickly. Human's were coming up with new contraptions every year. Instead of the old lanterns that used to light the streets, the fairy's came back with news of gas lamps providing a warm glow to all who made their way in the night.

Tooth was too busy to discover interesting new things like this on her own. She had the sole responsibility of organizing all the Baby Teeth fairies on their collection routes. She looked from her schedule to the clock on the wall across from her.

In addition to all the teeth stored in her home, there were plenty of clocks so Tooth could always be on time. Night was falling in the Eastern Time Zone of the United States of America.

Ah, the Americas. They had been having strange weather there recently. The people there referred to the season as the "Year without a Summer". Tooth's finger skimmed the list for children in the area that were scheduled to lose a tooth that night, and kept the weather conditions in mind as she called her crew.

"Winter Crew report to me please." Announced Toothiana in a hurried voice. Busy busy like a bee. Mustn't be late for the children.

"Small Tooth, you'll head to New York for Logan Avery*, Mayer Kornfeld, Frieda Dayan... Mini Tooth, can you cover the Carolinas? There's Lea Fischer, Peter Wysong..."

Tooth went down the list and assignments until she finally got to Baby Tooth. She would be assigned to the Georgia/Alabama area, and there were not many children scheduled there for pick-up tonight. However, all the children were all spread out over great distances and it would take a while. "I'd like you to get Sylvia Harriet Blackman, Gracie Young, Jackson Overland Frost..."

Baby Tooth zipped off from the Tooth Fairy base. The first pick up was fairly simple. Sylvia Blackman was in a heavy slumber that even a tornado like Dorothy's couldn't wake her. Her arms encased her pillow in a bear hug at her torso leaving the tooth wide open for collection.

Baby Tooth had a small variety of goodies she could leave the children, however based on the sooty and burnt apron hung in the corner, and the extremely callused hands on Sylvia, Baby Tooth decided to leave a dime** because families who needed to send their children to sweatshops definitely needed help financially.

Gracie Young was as easy as the first. It was when she got to the location of the third child Baby Tooth ran into problems.

Not operation stopping problems per say, more like strange different from the normalities problems.

It wasn't the fact that there was snow on the ground in Georgia. That was something that had been happening all over the country, it was the actual child himself.

There was a thrall of teenage boy's in the trees, being young and enjoying their youth. A small fire was lit on the forest floor, and balls of snow were launched through the air by the adolescents. The boys were sitting in a variety of positions, in a variety of altitudes. The one on the tallest branch hung from his knees upside down and had managed to bring some sort of staff with him up the tree. His hair was the first strange thing. A messy mop of vibrant Eirian***.

He laughed at the group's jokes, threw snowballs when each round would start up, shook snow from upper branches down on the friends then blame it on another boy. The regular jokester, except not. When he would crack a joke, no one laughed. No one returned the snowball attacks he dealt. No one played friendly pranks on him.

The boy had a smile plastered on his face, but every now and then it would flicker. Not much, only to one who had experience of being neglected could see the moments that betrayed how much it hurt. To not be noticed. To be ignored. To be alone in a crowded room. Baby Tooth didn't see it, too used to being in a loving family that noticed her, and that returned the love she gave them. She didn't notice that part of the strange.

Baby Tooth instead stayed to watch because she was entranced by the laughter and happiness of the scene that played out in front of her.

She saw the silver haired boy climb down from his high above perch. His staff was tucked under his arm, and he gathered a huge clump of free snow, not bothering to clump it into a thrall of snowballs. A grin was apparent, and no one turned to see as he tiptoed towards the leader of the group named James with his pile of snow.

No one was near enough to hear him murmur "It'll surely work this time. They'll notice me I swear." He lifted up his pile of snow in anticipation, above his head. He stood directly behind James, and rushed forward and down with his snow mass.

And the strange.

James looked up and around furious that one of the other boy's got the better of him and finally dumped him with snow.

The lonely jester went THROUGH James. Not above, not to the side, but through James and fell towards the ground.

His staff fell after him. Baby Tooth heard a loud thump when the boy hit the frosted forest floor.

His smile fell. His fist hit the ground 3 times in anger and frustration. And sad.**** He pushed himself off the ground, not bothering to brush off any of the snow. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath. In. Out. In. Out.

A smile not full enough to be happy, but incomplete enough to convey the melancholy he felt was mounted. He brought his hand up to his teeth feeling that they were all there, and after determining so massaged his jaw. Then he flew away.

Baby Tooth was so flabbergasted that she forgot to stay and collect Jackson's tooth. She moved on to the next child, and only at the end of her route remembered she still had to retrieve the tooth from the strange third child.

The little fairy returned to the scene and let her senses function freely and let her internal compass spin as it found where the tooth was exactly at the scene was supposed to be. Even if she couldn't find the kid now to give the reward, it was still her duty to retrieve the teeth so in the future the Tooth Fairy could return the good memories when they were needed.

There was no tooth. Whoever this Jackson Overland Frost was, he certainly did not lose a tooth that day.

*Some of the names are from my ancestors/family tree. The first to guess one correctly, and I'll write the next chapter based on your request.

**Yes I know a dime was a fairly good amount of money back then. Baby Tooth was just feeling generous.

***Silver in welsh. It sounds cooler then silver.

**** Yes I'm using sad instead of sadness. It's an artistic choice, so deal.

**I finally got chap 2 up! It's not really an accomplishment seeing as I promised it 5-6 months ago. But seeing as I'm going to be gone for 7 weeks I was like What the Heck I kind of owe it to these amazing people to update my story that decided to story alert/favorite/follow me to actually get this chapter online. Also, I didn't spend a lot of time editing this... Actually none. It was written at 11:30 PM- 12:44AM so go easy on the grammar. Or not seeing as I should be more responsible as a writer and get it good before I bother to upload the next chapter to Fanfiction . Net And one more time **

***Some of the names are from my ancestors/family tree. The first to guess one correctly, and I'll write the next chapter based on your request.**

**And if you're still here reading the author's notes, check out my deviantart, I'm daisyofthenight, and you can nag me to get the next chapter up. I'm on there more then here so you'll probably be able to get me to stop procrastinating on this story.**

**DFTBA**


End file.
